Silent
by outruneverything
Summary: Ezekiel's backstory and why he's always talking


**Hey noodles!**

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this, I wasn't so happy with this myself but I just thought I'd post it.**

 **Have a nice day!**

* * *

Ezekiel's mom had been sick since the day he was born, but she was one of the best persons he'd ever met.

She always kept working, doing as much as she could and she never let her illness get in the way of what she wanted.

Brigitte was a beautiful woman with short wavy brown hair, she always smelled like flowers and could always be found in the garden. She always said that 'If you try to make the world beautiful, you will be too.'

Her garden had all sorts of flowers and plants, she always made the day look a little brighter. She used to explain to Ezekiel that he should never try to put the plants in his mouth, only if she said it was okay. He loved his mother a lot, Brigitte was the most amazing woman in the world to him, maybe even so amazing that he didn't deserve her.

His father was a little different, not a particularly nice man but he worked hard and had never done anything wrong to Ezekiel or his mother.

They made little money, barely enough to eat from, so when Ezekiel was finally able to walk, he started stealing medicine for his mother.

His mother loved the outdoors, you could always find her looking at the green and the red, the beautiful colors spread wide over every season. So when she became so sick she could only lie down, she was heartbroken.

The medicine Ezekiel was providing was not helping, it was slowing the illness down, yes, but it wasn't stopping it, and therefore not helping his mother. She became weaker and weaker till the point she could barely raise her head.

She knew she would never see the beautiful colors of the landscapes again.

Ezekiel and his father both saw what was happening. One of them didn't want to give up and kept going, doing what he had to do. The other started drinking, drowning his sorrows into the only constant thing he knew.

It was a rainy day when it happened, Ezekiel came in, soaked from the water falling out of the sky. He ran to his mother's room. She was lying in her bed, colored bedsheets standing out against the white walls, filled with picture frames that littered the square room.

She greeted him, smiling as he hugged her tightly,

"Mom, I have some more medicine." he said, handing her the little half filled orange bottle. She thanked him, like she always did.

She knew it wouldn't have any effect, but he needed this, her Zeke needed to think that he could help, and he should always try to. Brigitte knew she wouldn't be able to keep living like this any longer, her husband was wasting away in his alcohol, her son stealing. No it couldn't go on like this, she was dying, and she didn't want to drag the most beloved things in her entire universe down with her.

"Ezekiel honey," she said, while she held him tight with the small amount of energy she still possessed.

"Ezekiel I want you to always know that I love you, always." She placed a kiss on his forehead. Ezekiel nodded,

"I love you too mom, you're the best mother in the whole world, a world class one." He said, smiling lightly. "And you're the best thief, a world class one." She told him as she let him go.

When Ezekiel went to get some food, she grabbed the orange bottle.

As Ezekiel heard his father come in he started to walk to the kitchen instead of his room. "Mom! Do you want something else than water?" Ezekiel yelled. There was no answer, which was weird. Ezekiel turned around and called out again, still no answer, she always answers.

He ran to his mother's room, dread filling his stumach.

When he was about to run into the chamber, he saw a figure sitting on the ground, holding….. his mother.

"Mom" Ezekiel whispered. He slowly came closer, he heard sobs, but he wasn't even sure if they were his or his father's. His heart sank and time seemed to freeze , his father was crying over his mother, her limp head resting on his father's shoulder as he craddled her now still body.

Tears streamed out of his eyes onto his red, small cheeks. Two steps before he could touch them, his father turned around.

"YOU KILLED HER" He yelled angrily and blinded by grief, tears in his eyes as he continued.

"YOU KILLED HER IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HE-Her" he broke off in a sob.

Ezekiel looked at him with wide eyes. His mother was dead, she was dead, she won't ever come back, won't ever tell him 'it's okay' again, she won't be there again She's gone.

He cried, silently, and as the hours went by, the thre- two hadn't moved. As Ezekiel's tears dried, unable to cry anymore he looked at his mother, so calm and peaceful.

He looked at her bed, at her drawings of the outdoors, at her table next to her bed. The pills. The bottle was empty.

His father was right.

He had killed his mother.

He had killed his mother, and suddenly the world didn't look so bright anymore.

His father drank more, Ezekiel didn't see the point in smiling anymore, no one was there to see it anyways.

His father was gone most of the time, Ezekiel had to get by with stealing food for himself. He became good at it too.

When his father did come home, he yelled at Ezekiel, he yelled and broke stuff, he was always angry and drunk, so he punched Ezekiel, slapped him, threw him across the room and threw stuff, at him.

And then when he finally passed out, Ezekiel dressed his wounds and made sure his dad was okay and comfortable

Because after all,

He deserved it.

Because he killed his mother.

Ezekiel didn't talk much anymore, it got him in 'more trouble than he was worth' is what his father always said.

So he didn't talk and he made sure his father wouldn't be able to hear him when he cried each night, his father might beat him again if he did.

He stayed with his father, he didn't know why exactly. Maybe he felt like he deserved it, maybe the thought of losing another parent, even if it's a big asshole, broke him. Maybe he thought that his father needed him. Maybe he still thought his life could go back to what it used to be.

But after some time had passed, and Ezekiel had some time to think about everything that had happened. Why he had stayed and why he hadn't fought, he came to the conclusion that his dad wasn't worth it anymore. His dad was not woth the pain and his care. So one day he had had enough, and Ezekiel ran away into the dead of the night. On his way to a, hopefully, better future.

Ezekiel had always cried silently, he had escaped from that man, silently.

He did everything, silently.

He was done with being silent.

And when he met the Librarian, he decided he wouldn't do silent ever again.

He is Ezekiel Jones

And he's not silent anymore.


End file.
